nexusadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Story Department
Story & Cutscenes Opening:Someone will animated cutscenes. Voice actors will be selected to do the voices of certain character within the cutscenes. Scene: Party Narrator:' It is a time of peace. The Maelstrom was finally defeated by removing the Baron from control. The resulting chaos caused the Maelstrom to implode upon itself, ending the war. The Baron has been sealed inside the Shadow Orb, where he continually experiences the horrors he caused, only now with him as the victim... ''(Hael Storm): Arr, did ye see the look on that fiend's face when they sealed him in the Shadow Orb? Aye, who'd of thought he was capable of showing fear?'' ''(Dr. Overbuild): Indeed, I would have thought he would seem less terrified. He did act idiosyncratically than I expected, there's no doubt about it.'' ''(Hael Storm): Idiosyncratically? Aye, can't you speak in our language?'' ''(Duke Exeter): Perhaps he has changed... still-'' ''(Vanda Darkflame): Something's up, I know it. My studies of the Baron indicate he would never act like he did. I fear there is something we do not know...'' ''(Dr. Overbuild): Why don't we focus on the present, for now. We should start sending teams to gather more minifigs. With enough, the combined power of all their imagination around the Nexus could repair Crux! Agreed?'' ''All: Agreed.'' (End Scene) ''' Opening '''The words below are in front of a picture of space, lasting for 2.5 minutes (there will be a skip button) At long last, the war was over. The combined imagination of hundreds of minifigs around the Nexus created a rift that allowed some minifigs to seal the Baron in the Shadow Orb. The Baron was now forced to face the horrors he had caused, over, and over, and over again. Without a guiding force, the Maelstrom destroyed itself. But some of the Ninja had noticed that right before he had been sealed, he had, for a fraction of a second, the most evil expression they had ever seen. The Faction Leaders, then decided that with enough minifigs using their imagination around the Nexus, they could completely restore Planet Crux. They Then sent out minifigs, but one minifig, upon entering Sector 9, found that the Maelstrom had rebuilt itself! Soon after the Nexus Force began sending more minifigs to assist with the war effort. But alas! The Maelstrom created a rift, and those who entered Sector 9 were trapped! Minifigs and supplies could still go through the rift, but not return. Inside the rift, four minifigs decided to start a new Nexus Force! They managed to send out a call, asking all minigifgs to help! You have decided to go to Sector 9, to assist with the war effort... Basic Plot Outline: The Maelstrom has reappeared, in a remote area of space called Sector 9! The original Faction Leaders sent minifigs to destroy the Maelstrom. The original leaders stay behind in case a similar attack ends up in the Crux System (Sector 1). Soon however, the Maelstrom creates a rift that makes it impossible for minifigs to leave! Supplies and minifigs can enter into Sector 9, so not all hope is lost. Four minifigs decide to start a new Nexus Force, and create new factions. '''''Note: Parts of the story are divided into arcs. Story Arcs: 'Arc 1: Beginning' Earliest Levels Outline: Cut-scene: You're flying through space, in a small scout ship. You fly past a sign (a signpost placed on a stick planted on a small, floating rock) saying "Now Entering S9," which, after you pass it, turns purple and mutates. '''You fly into a rift that will allows you to enter Sector 9.' '(End Scene)' '(New Scene)' '''Cut-scene: '''You pass a broken down space station with the name S9 SPEED (Sector 9 Strategically Placed Emergency Escape Dome), on the side. It soon turns purple and grows much larger and more powerful, with cannons forming right before your very eyes!' As you pass through, an orb of Maelstrom appears! It hits your ship, which explodes, with the Space Station absorbing the bricks left behind. The player avoids a similar fate, having got to the escape pod just in time. Using the pod's sensors, you manage to extract the station's status log, where you learn how about the new Maelstrom. It turns out, the Baron had sent out, in a fleet of infected rockets, a sample of a new kind of Maelstrom, disconnected from the the original Maelstrom's hive mind, that would awaken in case he was ever defeated. When the original Maelstrom was defeated, the sample awakened from its dormancy, and took over the Space Station. Because of how long this sample went without assimilating any minifigs, it seems that it can only permanently infect technology. Your distress signal is picked up by the Nexus Starship Sky Lane, which rescues you.' '(End Scene)' You learn the basics, like control and game-play elements. By talking to the various NPCs on the ship, you learn that the battle is going badly, and it seems that at the core of this new Maelstrom, a time rift is forming. '(New Scene)' '''Cut-scene: The ship is stopped suddenly, caught in a force field created by a Maelstrom Generator, located inside the Space Station near the N.S. Sky Lane.' (End Scene) You get your first weapon, and go to fight it. (New Scene) Cut-scene: You wander around the Space Station and make your way to inner chamber. You see what appears to be a harmless generator. (Cut-scene will have the player look at it, say some dialogue (e.g. Shield generator? Doesn't sound so bad) Then you see the boss in the middle of the chamber. With the camera slowly zooming in on it as you approach, however, it comes to life forming a vicious beast. (End Scene) You defeat it, and the N.S. Sky Lane is freed. The crew decides to have the ship stay behind, as an outpost in case other minifigs get lost in the area. You then leave to go to a nearby world. (New Scene) Cut-scene: A piece of the generator was left intact, and it rebuilds itself. However, it cannot damage the N.S. Sky Lane, due to it not being able to rebuild its main field matrix. It can be challenged whenever the player comes back to the N.S. Sky Lane. (End Scene) 'Arc 2: New Threat' Early Levels Outline: 'Arc 3: Lights, Camera, DESTRUCTION'! Mid Levels Outline: 'Arc 4: Hold on Tight!' Higher Levels Outline: 'Arc 5: Blitzkrieg' Conclusion Outline: 'Epilogue' Ideas for the aftermath here: __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Story Category:Community Category:Organization Category:The First Builders Category:Special Wiki Page Category:Development